Happy Anniversary, Lu
by deerwind
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Sehun dan Luhan dalam satu waktu hidup mereka. Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana dalam satu waktu kehidupan mereka yang saling mencintai. Sehun-Luhan; HunHan's Area; BoyxBoy.


_Setiap orang bahagia pada bahagianya,_

_Setiap orang sedih pada sedihnya,_

_Setiap orang rindu pada rindunya, _

_Berapa banyak waktu yang ku habiskan bersamamu tidak akan selesai jika ku hitung._

_Kata-kataku terbatas untuk menguraikan bagaimana sempurnya dirimu._

_Karena kata-kata terbatas waktu, dan waktu milik Tuhan,_

_Maka dalam doaku, tak pernah luput namamu untuk ku ucapkan._

_Agar waktu yang ku lalui bersamamu tak berbatas waktu._

* * *

Seoul, 11 Maret 2015

Setidaknya hari ini Sehun punya alasan untuk tersenyum riang. Hampir setiap wajah yang ia temui hari ini ia suguhkan dengan senyuman. Padahal orang-orang tahu jika Sehun bukanlah tipe pemuda yang mudah tersenyum, bahkan sosoknya sudah dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat dingin. Tapi hari ini ia berbeda—iya berbeda, dan tidak ada satupun yang tahu apa alasan sosok yang dingin itu tanpa beban melemparkan senyuman pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Hanya satu alasan sederhana—sangat sederhana.

Semua karena—Luhan.

_**Seoul, 08.10 am. **_

_One message received!_

_From : Lu_

_Sehun jadwalku free sore nanti. Ayo bertemu. Aku merindukanmu. Bisa kan?_

* * *

Sekarang sudah senja. Matahari mulai beranjak dari puncak langit dan sekarang sudah berada di kaki langit, sinarnya menyapu sudut kota Seoul dan memberikan nuansa hangat kota itu. Sehun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe bernuansa _Italy_ itu. Masih seperti yang tadi, sudut wajahnya masih setia menampilkan senyuman. Siapapun yang melihatnya, dengan mudah akan menebak jika pria ini sedang jatuh cinta, dan siapapun yang melihatnya juga akan merasa iri karena dalam genggaman pria ini ada sebaket bunga lily yang seolah-olah bercerita cinta, oh salah! Bukan iri pada Sehun, tapi iri pada seseorang yang akan menjadi penerima bunga lily itu.

Sehun baru saja masuk ke cafe. Aroma khas cafe menghangatkan penciumannya. Matanya menyusuri tiap sisi cafe yang bercat _softwhite_ itu, dan tidak butuh waktu banyak, akhirnya mata tajamnya menangkap sosok mungil dengan rambut coklat madu itu. Bahkan menatap punggungnya saja, sudut jantung Sehun berdegup cepat dan membuat langkah kokohnya sedikit berlari mendekati meja di bagian cafe, tepat di sebuah meja samping jendela yang dengan jelas menampilkan suasana jalan raya dan sinar matahari senja kota Seoul.

"_**Lu**_"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, tersenyum yang membuat jantung Sehun seperti mau meledak, senyuman yang membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencicipi bibir merekah itu, senyuman yang bisa membuat Sehun hilang kendali, senyuman yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa berpaling, senyuman yang pasti berarti segalanya untuk Sehun.

"_**Pencuri, huh! Mencium orang tanpa meminta izin**_"

"_**Kau mau ku perkosa disini ya?**_"

"_**Sehun!**_"

Mereka berdua kini berhadapan. Sepertinya pemilik bibir yang baru saja dicium Sehun itu sengaja memilih tempat duduk itu, tempat duduk paling ujung—paling efisien dan sangat memungkinkan jika Sehun benar-benar ingin—ya seperti itulah.

"_**Terima kasih sayang**_"

Sehun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, punggung matanya masih betah menatap sosok mungil dihadapannya yang kini memuja bunga Lily yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Matanya merona sangat indah, bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya mekar sambil berucap terima kasih. Sehun sekali-kali terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Ya—faktanya adalah, mereka terpaut usia 4 tahun, dan sama sekali tak ada sisi dewasa yang kekasihnya punya, maksudnya—Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Meskipun Luhan lebih tua 4 tahun, tapi dia seperti bayi jika seperti ini.

Wajar saja keduanya saling berbahagia sekarang, wajar saja jika Sehun memang berbahagia hari ini, apalagi Luhan. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika kencan dengan kekasihnya? Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika sudah seminggu hanya berbagi rasa melalui handphone? Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika akhirnya bisa berbalas dendam pada rindu yang sudah menggebu-gebu? Jadi wajarkan saja tingkah kedua makhluk ini.

"_**Apa kabar princess?**_" candaan sekaligus pertanyaan Sehun menarik perhatian Luhan dari bunga Lilynya. Sehun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang berubah. Bagi Luhan itu mungkin tatapan untuk menakuti Sehun karena telah men-cap dirinya sebagai "princess" padahal Sehun tahu jika kekasihnya ini bukan wujud "princess"—Ya..mengertilah, Luhan kan lelaki. Dan Sehun memanggilnya princess? Luhan mau mencekik Sehun rasanya. Tapi Sehun tidak takut jika memang harus dicekik oleh Luhan. Dan tunggu, Sehun mau sekali tertawa dengan ekspresi Luhan saat ini. Bermaksud mengancam Sehun karena memanggilnya princess tapi nyatanya itu semakin membuat Sehun semakin ingin "menerkam" Luhan. _Ya Tuhan kekasihku sangat menggemaskan_. Itu aku Sehun dalam hatinya.

"_**Kau bertanya pada siapa, eoh? Tidak ada princess disini, tapi hanya ada prince**_"

Ya..ya.. ya. Sehun akui Luhan sangat ahli dalam membanggakan dirinya. Sehun tahu kadang-kadang Luhan memang seperti anak-anak, kadang seperti ibu-ibu yang marah ketika anaknya terlambat bangun, kadang seperti seorang adik yang merengek pada kakaknya untuk digendong, kadang seperti es—menjadi dingin, dan kadang menjadi seperti—wanita penggoda yang ingin digagahi. Seperti itulah kekasihnya Sehun. Tak banyak yang tahu seperti apa Luhan, kecuali orang terdekatnya, terlebih Sehun. Luar dan dalam, segala tentang Luhan sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"_**Prince? Iya aku prince-nya dan kau princessku**_"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, bola mata rusanya. Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sehun. Bukan pertama kalinya Sehun memanggilnya "princess"—entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya ia dan tidak mau menerima jika Sehun memanggilnya princess. Menurutnya itu menggelikan. Hey! Percayalah, Luhan adalah lelaki, bukan wanita. Princess ya pastinya wanita, bukan seorang lelaki. Tapi jangan lupakan bagaimana kuatnya Sehun bertahan dengan argumennya. Sehun bahkan sering sekali mengatakan jika Luhan lebih cantik dari wanita manapun. Wajarkan saja kelakuan Sehun. Karena Luhan memang cantik—bahkan sangat cantik. Tuhan sepertinya menciptakan bidadari wujud manusia. Kadang saat merindukan Luhan atau saat diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan, Sehun benar-benar heran dan tidak mengerti, bahkan tidak percaya jika ada makhluk seindah ini yang mengisi hari-harinya. Seandainya bisa, Sehun ingin sekali jika Luhan melihat hatinya sekarang, melihat bagaimana Sehun mengukir baik-baik nama itu. Sehun selalu ingin membuat Luhan mengerti dengan detakan jantungnya yang cepat saat mereka bersama. Sehun tidak berlebihan tentang Luhan, karena menurutnya Luhan memang pantas dipuji—Luhan adalah makhluk terindah Sehun.

"_**Huh untung saja aku ini sangat merindukanmu. Jadi menyebalkan saja seperti ini, kau ku beri izin untuk memanggilku..mm seperti tadi**_"

_Lihat kan? Luhan memang menggemaskan_. Bisik hati Sehun kuat-kuat. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Luhan. Astaga! Astaga! Sehun ingin sekali menarik Luhan dari cafe, membawanya ke apartemennya lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan—dan mungkin saja melakukan acara makan "makan apel dan sosis" ala mereka. Sehun sudah mengakui jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk urusan itu. Dan dengan sangat polosnya, Luhan menerimanya. Berapa kali mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh itu sudah tidak terhitung. Sehun bukan maniak seks, tapi tubuh Luhan membuat hormonnya beproduksi lebih dan siapa yang tahan? Lagipula salahkan Luhan yang selalu menggoda Sehun. Dan demi Tuhan, jika seandainya di cafe saat ini tidak ada orang atau kasir yang berjaga, Sang singa sudah pasti mengerjai si rusa.

"_**Bagaimana jika malam ini—**_"

Luhan menahan deretan kata selanjutnya yang hendak ia katakan saat Sehun memberikan isyarat untuk diam sebentar karena hanphonenya berdering. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit keruh. Apalagi saat ia menangkap maksud Sehun yang seolah-olah ingin bergegas pergi. Dan seketika moodnya berubah drop saat mendengarkan Sehun mengiyakan permintaan dari sang penelpon jika ia akan segera ke sana. _Apa? Ke sana? Ke sana mana? Sehun mau pergi? Hey, kami sedang kencan belum 30 menit dan Sehun mau pergi?_ Pertanyaan itu menghantam pikiran sekaligus sedikit meremas perasaan Luhan.

"_**Lu..tadi itu—**_"

"_**Iya pergi saja**_"

Luhan sudah menangis sebanarnya. Astaga apa-apaan ini. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda jika suasana hatinya berubah dengan cepat sekali seperti ini. Rasanya pelupuk matanya memberat. Luhan merasa sulit bernafas untuk beberapa waktu. Sejenak ia menncuri oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi dadanya yang terasa kosong. Luhan masih ingat balasan pesan Sehun yang dikirimnya sekitar jam 9 pagi tadi. Sehun bilang dengan jelas jika kencan kali ini tidak akan batal dan tidak akan ada yang menghambatnya. Sehun bahkan menambahkan jika semua keperluannya yang lain akan ditunda dulu demi kencan ini. Dan sekarang apa, Sehun? Sungguh Luhan ingin menanyakannya langsung, bukan dengan bermonolog ria dalam hatinya.

"_**Maaf..Lu. Ini diluar yang ku rencanakan. Ku harap kau mengerti. Aku ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting**_"

Sehun sudah bersiap-siap pergi. Rasanya sulit sekali, bahkan menelan salivanya saja terasa berat. Suasana hati Sehun tak kalah tidak enaknya juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saat tanggung jawab yang diembannya mengharuskannya pergi? Bukan berarti ini lebih penting dibandingkan Luhan, hanya saja pekerjaannya memaksanya seperti ini.

"_**Just go. Good luck and thanks Sehun**_"

Suara Luhan bergetar dan Sehun tidak bisa berdiri dan melangkah rasanya. Mana tahan jika Luhan seperti ini? Sehun tak mau banyak bicara. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Dengan sangat tidak rela, tubuh tegasnya mengakhiri duduknya, sebelum pergi, ia masih berdiam sebentar. Berharap Luhan mau menatapnya sebentar, karena semenjak tadi Luhan menarik punggung matanya dari tatapan Sehun yang memihaknya.

"_**Lu..aku—**_"

"_**Go**_"

Pernah rasakan jika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai mengabaikanmu dan tidak berniat sama sekali menatapmu? Sehun mau mencekik dirinya saja agar rasa sakit yang meremukkan dadanya tak dirasakan lagi saat Luhan seperti ini. Sehun tahu jika ia salah. Sangat tahu. Dan karena itu, ia lebih baik pergi dengan cepat. Bukan karena benar-benar mau pergi, tapi tanggung jawab itu...

..iya tanggung jawab itu.. yang tanpa Sehun sadari membuat Luhan menitikkan air matanya setelah Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu masuk cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**AKU BENCI SEHUN! SUNGGUH OH SEHUN AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!**_"

"_**Kau yakin, Lu?**_"

"_**Aku membencimu!**_"

Sehun dengan tangan kokohnya memeluk tubuh kecil nan kurus Luhan. Aroma khas tubuh Luhan memenuhi rongga hidung Sehun yang seolah-olah memabukannya. Pekerjaan yang tidak akan pernah bosan dilakukan Sehun adalah memeluk Luhan. Dan beberapa waktu setelahnya, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi bersandar di perpotongan leher Luhan, membuat Luhan juga menarik wajahnya dari dadang bidang Sehun. Tolong jangan salahkan Sehun maupun Luhan karena mereka sedang berciuman sekarang, saat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Semua orang seperti dihipnotis untuk melihat langsung adegan ini, saat Sehun menarik Luhan semakin dalam dalam pelukannya dan tanpa malu mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Luhan yang hangat. Jangan lupakan jika Luhan kini memenjarakan Sehun untuk memeluknya lebih dalam dan memberikan isyarat kepada Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Orang-orang banyak yang bersorak bergembira bahkan bertepuk tangan, ada pula yang berusaha menyemangati keduanya untuk seperti ini dan seperti itu. Ciuman itu tidak akan berhenti jika saja Luhan memiliki keberanian lebih untuk membiarkan Sehun menjamahi tubuhnya di depan umum. _Tidak mungkin!_ Jerit Luhan dalam hati.

Ini adalah peringatan hubungan mereka, bukan hari ini tepatnya. Sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi baru sekarang Sehun memutuskan untuk..ya—sedikit merayakannya dengan Luhan. Sehun tahu jika Luhan ingat peringatan hari jadi mereka, tapi bagi Luhan itu bukanlah hal yang terpenting dalam hubungan mereka, setiap hari bersama dengan Sehun walaupun dengan kesibukan sehari-hari adalah yang terpenting. Luhan dengan tegas mengatakan tak peduli dengan peringatan hari jadi hubungan mereka, karena menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa dihitungnya.

Lalu dengan cemerlangnya, Sehun merencanakan ini, Merencanakan mengerjai Luhan dengan berpura-pura meninggalkan Luhan saat mereka kencan tadi. Sehun memang kurang ajar menurut Luhan, tapi dikritik seperti itu justru membuat Sehun semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya ini.

Saat tadi meninggalkan cafe dan menyadari Luhan masih berdiam diri, dengan cepat Sehun mempersiapkan persiapan "kado kecilnya" untuk Luhan. Beberapa orang yang telah bersedia sebelumnya untuk membantu Sehun dengan cepat berbaris di depan pintu cafe dengan banner "_**Hi, Weird! Happy Anniversary**_" Beberapa diantaranya juga berada di sekitar teras bagian atas cafe untuk siap-siap menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar saat nanti Luhan keluar. Itu sebabnya adegan ciuman tadi mendapat perhatian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, karena Sehun dan "hadiah kecilnya" untuk Luhan.

Sisa dari hari ini yang sebentar lagi menjadi malam sepertinya menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Sehun dan Luhan. Apalagi setelah adegan romantis yang membuat semua orang iri dan juga berbahagia itu, Luhan dengan sisi dirinya yang—tidak seperti bayi, tidak juga seperti anak-anak, berani berbisik pada Sehun.. berani sekali..

"_**Sehun..ada yang rindu rumah. Ayo makan apel dan sosis ya, sayang..**_"


End file.
